My Ninja Way
by Adharsh
Summary: Join the adventure of Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, the protector of Konoha. Watch as he struggles to protect Konoha and his family from the shadows. His love for his homeland outweighs his own life. Strong but not godlike Naruto. He will be older than in canon. Story starts before the nine tailed beast attack. This story wont be yaoi. Read the story for further detail. Chapter 4 edited
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes:

This is my first attempt on writing a fan fiction. This story is one of my few ideas.

As I said since it is my first story, I am likely to make mistakes, please excuse me and help me improve as a writer.

* * *

Disclaimer:

I wish I could own Naruto, but I sadly do not. I only own the plot of this story.

Enough of my rambling, now on with the story.

* * *

My Ninja Way

* * *

Before the story begins let me introduce you to the plot.

In this story Minato and Kushina are alive they are thirty five years of age.

Naruto is fourteen years of age.

Kakashi is seventeen.

Rin died as in canon.

Itachi is a five year old kid and sasuke is only a month old just as in canon.

Shisui is of Naruto's age.

Kyuubi has not yet attacked the village.

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day. In the intense heat of the sun one can see a ninja with sun -kissed blond hair and wearing traditional Konoha jounin attire jumping through the tree branches of the forests of Konoha.

He was Naruto, Namikaze Naruto - a prodigy in all rights. It was his dream to make his family and village proud of him and he achieved it by becoming a genin at the age group of five. He became a chunin at the exams held in Sunagakure( hidden village of sand )and jounin at ten he was Konoha's best seal master rivalled only by his father, the Yondaime hokage and a ninjutsu specialist. It had been four years since becoming jounin, he mused. His parents were so proud of him that tears were streaming down their face as he was given jounin promotion at the exams conducted at kumogakure( hidden village of cloud ). He chuckled at the memory, the day his dreams became true. He shook away his thoughts and decided to stop for a moment to rest and after his rest to increase his pace. He was returning from an A rank mission. His mission was to eliminate three B-ranked missing ninjas. By the pace he was moving he would reach Konoha before noon, he thought. I would be there in time ", he spoke to himself.

According to Tsunade his baby sister was going to be born today, probably in the evening if no complication arises. He rushed through the forest without paying any heed to the heat of the sun which tried to slow him down.

After covering miles in a matter of hours he saw the hokage monument and the gates of Konoha in the distance. He gave the gate guards the necessary papers and decided to give the report to the hokage, his father before visiting his mother.

* * *

At the Hokage's office:

When Naruto entered his father's office he saw the village elders Homura and Koharu storming out of his father's office, probably annoyed after discussions concerning the pregnancy issues of the village jinchuriki, his mother he guessed. Thinking about his mother made him feel at ease, she was the one who cared for him and helped him in his studies and trained him when his father was not there for him.

Minato saw Naruto spacing out and coughed to get his attention. Naruto got out of his day dreaming and said,"jounin Naruto returning from mission 3628A. He gave his father his report which he wrote during his short break during the journey back home.

Minato looked proudly at his son who grew into a strong and respectable shinobi (ninja). "Son the elders have decided its best for your mother to give birth at sealing chambers on the outskirts of the village as they don't want to risk the security of the village should the seal break", said Minato. Minato received a glare for the last part from Naruto immediately Minato tried his best to lighten the situation by saying, "not that I would allow it of course ".

Naruto sighed and nodded at this and asked, "how is ka-chan". "She is fine. She is now being escorted to the sealing chambers by Biwako and Shizune. Naruto, I will be teleporting to the sealing chambers now. I want you to go check on our barrier department to check on our defense mechanisms as well as to be in charge of the ninja we have there should any security problems arises and report to me tonight", said Minato.

Naruto just nodded and turned to walk away when Minato vanished in a yellow flash. Naruto decided to go to the top of the hokage monument before going to the barrier department. On his way to monument he was greeted by many civilians. He also saw many girls pointing at him and giggling cutely at his confused expression. Despite being a prodigy in ninja arts, Naruto was not proficient on dealing when it came to girls, much to the disappointment of Jiraiya. Jiraiya tried his best to make his godson follow his path, but whenever he tried he was subjected to Kushina's wrath.

Naruto looked at the village from top of the mountain. It was his special spot since his younger days. It helped him cope up the stress of being the clan heir and the son of the hokage. The village was beautiful, it made him at peace. Naruto was annoyed at his father for making him do a mission when his sister was going to be born. He sighed and shunshined (body flickered) to the barrier department.

* * *

With Minato:

When Minato reached the sealing chambers, he greeted the Anbu guard he stationed outside in case of an emergency. When he entered the room he saw Kushina eager to ask him thousands of questions. He silenced her by a kiss.

* * *

With Naruto:

Naruto saw Genma,Aoba and Raidou sitting at the barrier accessing seal using chakra while concentrating on a water sphere. They were accessing the aerial barrier surrounding the village monitoring the chakra signatures entering and leaving the village.

By the side office he saw the first response team under the leadership of Uchiha Shisui, his best friend. When he saw Shisui old memories resurfaced. Shisui was the only Uchiha, Naruto respected, others were stuck up bastards according to him. Shisui was a recently promoted jounin. He was quite skilled for his age.

"How are you my friend", Naruto greeted Shisui. Shisui grinned and stuck his tongue at Naruto. Naruto smiled at this, 'same old Shisui' he mused. Shisui was always like this always trying to make him smile. While they were chatting with one another, they were startled by the shout of Genma. When Naruto turned around, he saw a depression formed in the water sphere indicating heavy chakra usage from the northern sector. He had a bad feeling about this as the sealing chambers were in the northern sector. "Shisui inform Sandaime-sama of the situation", ordered Naruto as he was the higher ranking ninja amongst them. Understanding the importance of the situation the care free attitude of Shisui was replaced by a look of seriousness. Naruto heard a 'hai' and Shisui immediately left by a shunshin( body flicker technique).

Naruto ordered Genma and Raidou to tell the Anbu to secure the borders, increase the border patrols and to send an Anbu unit to the northern sector. Moments after Genma and Raidou left an Anbu team came as they felt a more vicious chakra spike. Naruto went outside with the Anbu following him what they saw made their blood freeze. There the nine tailed fox stood in its all glory swirling its tails. He was worried as hell. He knew that his mother was the jinchuriki of the kyuubi and being a seal master he knew the effects of a bijuu extraction- death.

* * *

Author's notes:

How was this chapter.

Let me know your suggestions and the errors in my story so that I can improve myself.

All reviews are accepted.

I hope you enjoyed the story.

Please leave a review behind.

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes:

This is my first attempt on writing a fan fiction. This story is one of my few ideas.

As I said since it is my first story, I am likely to make mistakes, please excuse me and help me improve as a writer.

I know that the previous chapter was short. But I will try to make the chapters a bit more lengthy.

Now I would like to thank all of you who spend your time reading this story.

Thank you for all your reviews , favourites and follows.

* * *

Disclaimer:

I wish I could own Naruto, but I sadly do not. I only own the plot of this story.

Before the story begins let me introduce me to the plot.

In this story Minato and Kushina are alive.

Naruto is fourteen years of age.

Kakashi is older than naruto.

Itachi is a five year old kid and Sasuke is only a month old just as in canon.

Shisui is of Naruto's age.

Kyuubi has not yet attacked the village.

Tsunade and Shizune have not left the village.

Ninja techniques used in the story will be written in their Japanese name while their English names will be written within brackets.

Speech of bijuu ( tailed beasts ) and summon animals will be written in bold characters.

Enough of my rambling now on with the story.

* * *

**My Ninja Way**

* * *

**Chapter- 2**

Naruto and the others were startled at what they saw, there in the northern sector they could see the kyuubi no yoko(nine-tailed beast). They heard a loud alarm to alert the people of the disaster and initiation of a level 3 emergency.

Naruto guessed that the Sandaime must have reached the Hokage's office and taken control of the situation as he could see many chunins escorting the civilians and children and some new genins to the secret protection shelters for their protection.

He could also see medic ninjas and hospital staff on the move to the shelter to treat the injured. "Anbu escort and protect the medic ninjas", ordered Naruto and he left to the Northern sector to stall the bijuu(tailed beast) till the Hokage's arrived so that the damage would be minimal.

* * *

With Minato ( an hour ago ) :

Moments after he reached the sealing chambers, Kushina's water broke and went into labor, she was screaming in pain and was holding his right arm in a vice grip. He was sure that his arm would be crushed to a pulp but he dismissed it as he thought of seeing his new born daughter.

Minato was continuously checking the condition of the seal on Kushina's stomach.

He wondered about his life with his family, sure he spent time with Kushina but they were not able to spent much time togother with their son. Being born soon after the third ninja war, he was trained right from his childhood. He being the Hokage got too little time to spend little with his family.

Thinking about his son bought a smile to his face. His son never once complained about him not spending time with him except while training him. Naruto was a reserved and a kind child. He was a genius, though not having any special kekei-genkai(bloodline), Naruto was a master in fuin jutsu(the art of sealing)- an ancient art and in ninjutsu (ninja techniques). Naruto was able to create seals which were more complex and useful than what he could even imagine. Naruto's last achievement was the one which surprised him the most. Naruto was able to create a new sealing technique based jutsu which was more complex and stronger than the hakke no fuin shikki( eight trigrams seal ), when he asked more about the seal, all Naruto told him was that the risk of using the seal was too high. Even Jiraiya was only able to decipher that the jutsu involved a summoning. Yes he was proud of his son.

Minato was cut out of his thoughts by an yell from Kushina and the cry of his newly born daughter and saw Shizune cutting her umblical chord and instantly healing the wound. Biwako cleaned the baby while Shizune was treating Kushina. After cleaning the baby Biwako wrapped her in a pink colored towel. Minato was about to try to take his daughter when he got a slap on his hand from Shizune and he jumped back. "It is the mother's right to first see her baby", said Biwako in a tone which made him and sigh and nod in agreement as he did not want to be subjected to the wrath of the mistresses of the Sarutobi clan.

Kushina was happy to see her baby. She looked so cute to her as the child snuggled closer to her for warmth. Tears were steaming down her eyes due to happiness as she saw her newly born daughter with her blood-red hair.

Seeing this Minato kissed his wife on her cheek. He was so happy to see his daughter.

She resembled her mother in her looks and had her red hair. He was sure that she would grow into a beautiful woman like her mother.

"What will be her name", asked Biwako. It was Kushina who replied, "Narumi Namikaze" while smiling happily. Shizune filled out Narumi's birth certificate.

Then Biwako and Shizune took little Narumi from her parents to give the vaccinations.

Kushina was tired from giving birth. Minato kissed her on the forehead and ushered her to sleep which Kushina instantly refused.

They were cut from their interactions by Shizune's scream and the next instant they saw a man wearing a black cloak and orange swirling mask holding Narumi in his hand and a kunai to her neck.

Minato instantly panicked when the stranger with the mask threatened him to move away from the jinchuriki or his daughter would die. Minato was panicking, he tried to maintain his calm demeanor which he failed miserably.

"Who are you? What d-do y-you want?...You should calm down.", said Minato. "You are in no position to make demands, Hokage. As for who I'm , I'm no-one and you are the one who needs to calm down" replied the masked man in acalm and cold tone and with that he threw Narumi in the air in hopes of seperating Minato and Kushina.

Minato's blood froze when he saw his newly born daughter being thrown up in the air. He didn't think of the consequences, he was quite confident in his abilities he thought that he would be able to teleport back to Kushina after catching his daughter and proect them from the mad man. It was a pity he didn't know.

Without wasting any time to think he flashed toward his daughter and as soon as he caught her in his arm, he heard the a sound similar to the buzzing of a hive of wild bees, he knew they were explosive notes. They were attached to the clothe which was used to cover her.

By this time Narumi was crying out loudly. Minato instantly threw her clothes away and jumped back and shielded Narumi from the blast. By this time he knew that he would not be able to hold off the masked man while protecting Narumi and Kushina, as he realized that the masked man was quite skilled for getting in the village without being detected and to be able to enter the heavily guarded sealing room with little effort.

Minato immediately flashed to his house and set Narumi in her crib and flashed to the sealing chambers. There he didn't see Kushina, he was instantly alarmed by a large amount of chakra usage and he flashed there. He saw Kushina lying tired and panting on the ground. He noticed that her seal was undone and knew that the kyuubi (nine tailed fox) was extracted. Kushina was so tired that she wasn't even able to speak. He knew that she wanted to see Narumi, so he flashed her to the Namikaze estate and laid her in the bed close to Narumi's crib.

Minato put on his white cloak, he turned to see his family once again before leaving ,he saw Kushina giving him a strained smile." Thank you Minato... thank .. you..for everything", he heard her say. He smiled at her and left in an yellow flash using the Hirashin(flying thunder good technique).

Minato flashed to the sealing chambers to see the kyuubi no kitsune( nine tailed fox ) swaying its tails for a moment, the next moment he saw the kyuubi no kitsune( nine tailed fox ) and the masked man disappear from there and he could see the form of the fox appear in the center of the village. He was about to leave to go and stop the beast from destroying his village, when the masked man appeared in front of him in a vortex.

'It was an advanced form of jikyoukan-ninjutsu( space-time ninjutsu ), probably even better than his hiraishin( flying thunder god technique ) as man didn't even have to make hand signs', Minato thought.

He was cut out of his thoughts when he saw the masked man coming for him with a chain, he threw few shuriken at the man and used the shuriken kage-bunshin jutsu( shuriken shadow-clone technique ). Minato was slack-jawed when he saw the shuriken pass through him, it was as if his body became transparent.

When the masked ninja was about to hit him Minato threw a kunai and used hiraishin(flying thunder god technique) to teleport away from the attack. Minato threw a special kunai at the masked man and went through the hand-signs of kunai- kagebunshin no jutsu(kunai shadow-clone jutsu). The single kunai split into many number of kunai's. Minato was observing he man's techniqe as the kunai's passed through the man without harming him. Just as the man was about to take the gunbai (Madara's weapon in canon) Minato threw another kunai at him after using kunai-kagebunshin jutsu(kunai shadow-clone jutsu), Minato noticed that the man didn't use the transparency jutsu and he got hit with a kunai which he was not able to block with his gunbai.

'When he wants to touch or hold something he cannot use his jutsu(technique)' spoke Minato to himself.

He saw the man charging towards him chains wrapped between his two arms. Minato lunged at him with his special kunai and at the last moment threw the kunai at him which unsurprisingly passed through him. At the moment the kunai passed through the man, Minato teleported above the man and slammed a rasengan on his back.

Before Minato could go for killing blow, the man created a vortex and escaped. Minato had a feeling that masked ninja would return in the future.

He had no time for thinking, now he had a village to defend, even at the cost of his life. He saw a purple toad struggling to hold the kyuubi no kitsune( nine tailed fox ) back. He thought it was probably Jiraiya.

He never knew how wrong he was.

* * *

Author's notes:

Thank you all for reading this chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

If you have any ideas or opinions, please message me.

I tried my best to minimize spelling mistakes and grammatical errors, if anyone of you come across any errors, please message me or mention in it in a review.

I have ideas for the next chapter, I will try to update the story before Wednesday.

Those who care about the pairing don't worry, I intend to do a pairing which I would be announcing probably in the next chapter.

So until then...

Take care...

Ja Na.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes:

This is my first attempt on writing a fan fiction. This story is one of my few ideas.

As I said since it is my first story, I am likely to make mistakes, please excuse me and help me improve as a writer.

I know that the previous chapter was short. But I will try to make the chapters a bit more lengthy.

Now I would like to thank all of you who spend your time reading this story.

Thank you for all your reviews , favorites and follows.

Naruto will be the main character of the story with emphasis on his family and the other ninjas.

* * *

Disclaimer:

I wish I could own Naruto, but I sadly do not. I only own the plot of this story.

* * *

Before the story begins let me introduce you to the plot of the story.

In this story Minato and Kushina are alive.

Naruto is fourteen years of age at present.

Kakashi is older than naruto.

Itachi is a five year old kid and Sasuke is only a month old just as in canon.

Shisui is of Naruto's age.

Kyuubi has not yet attacked the village.

Tsunade and Shizune have not left the village.

Naruto is not abused in any kind by the villagers or his family.

Naruto will have a sister, Narumi Namikaze.

Ninja techniques used in the story will be written in their Japanese name while their English names will be written within brackets.

Any Japanese words used will have their English names written in brackets.

Speech of bijuu ( tailed beasts ) and summon animals will be written in bold characters.

Enough of my rambling now on with the story.

* * *

**My Ninja Way**

* * *

With Naruto:

Naruto saw the kyuubi no yoko (nine tailed fox) rampaging the village. He knew that he would have to try his best to hold the beast at least till the Sandaime (the third hokage) and Jiraiya arrived. Naruto immediately used his own hiraishin (flying thunder god technique), taught to him by his father as his gift for becoming a jounin to flash to the village centre. Naruto disappeared in an orange flash to the village center, where the kyuubi no yoko (nine tailed beast) was creating havoc. Naruto was mortified by the dreadful aura the beast was giving, but he knew that it was his duty as the shinobi (ninja) of the village to protect the village even at the cost of his life.

He could see the destruction the fox was causing by the mere swing of its tails. He now understood why the kyuubi (nine tailed beast) was called the natural disaster which could move mountains and create tsunamis by the mere sway of its tails.

Naruto knew that every moment was precious and that he would have to be extremely cautious while fighting the beast as he didn't want to damage the village more than its been damaged. Naruto saw many jounins and chunin trying to hold the kyuubi (nine tailed beast) back but they were crushed by its claws. Naruto was trying to figure out a plan of action when he saw the kyuubi no Yoko (nine tailed fox) charging a bijuudama (tailed beast bomb). The older ninja and jounin were panicking when they saw the bijuu (tailed beast) charging the bijuudama (tailed beast bomb) as they knew the destructive power of the technique. The next moment he saw the bijuudama (tailed beast bomb) coming straight towards the village. Naruto immediately bit his thumb and slammed his hands on the ground yelling 'kuchiyose sanjuu rashmon' (summoning technique: three rashmon gates). As soon as the bijuudama (beast bomb) hit the rashmon gates a loud explosion was produced. Naruto was almost thrown back due to the power behind the technique, he was struggling to stand still while focusing chakra on his feet. The ninjas present were applauding Naruto for saving them from the wrath of the demon. But he knew better, 'the real fight starts now', thought naruto to himself.

As the dust cloud settled Naruto saw that two of the three rashmon gates were destroyed and the one left was barely standing.

Naruto was amazed by the destruction caused by the beasts technique, the rashmon was known to be a strong S-class barrier jutsu (technique). Naruto couldn't imagine the destruction a bijuudama (tailed beast bomb) can cause, it would probably be able to wipe an entire village in just the blink of an eye. His father told him of the technique, it was said to be the most powerful attack of a bijuu (tailed beast), surely he expected the technique to be powerful but not of this magnitude.

He knew that he won't be able to hold against the beast if it were to use that technique once more. So he decided to lure the beast outside of the village. The kyuubi (nine tailed beast) was growling as it saw his bijuudama (tailed beast bomb) being stopped by Naruto. The kyuubi no yoko (nine tailed fox) was a proud beast, his attack being stopped by a mere mortal didn't sit well with it.

Now being free from the masked mans genjutsu (illusion) the beast decided yo destroy the damn village that tried to imprison him.

Naruto immediately threw his hirashin kunai vertically above the kyuubi (nine tailed beast), he flashed about fifty meter above the demon, caught the kunai with his mouth, bit his thumb and went through the hand-signs of the kuchiyose jutsu (summoning technique). A sealing portal opened below his hand, it glowed yellow and in a puff of smoke a purple toad appeared and slammed on the back of the great kyuubi no yoko (nine tailed fox).

* * *

With Hiruzen ( a few hours before ) :

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime hokage of Konoha (leaf village) also known as the professor was having a great evening when he felt the dark and oppressive demonic chakra of the kyuubi (nine tailed beast), he knew that Kushina's childbirth hadn't gone as planned. Hiruzen was one of the few who knew about Kushina's pregnancy And she being the second jinchuriki (human sacrifice) of the kyuubi (nine tailed beast). He knew what he had to do for the village, he was the sandaime hokage of konohagkure (third fire shadow of the village hidden in the leaves), he would ensure the survival of the village even at the cost of his life.

He got into his battle clothes and was about to leave when he saw the anbu send by Naruto. He ordered the anbu to inform all the clan heads of the village to come for an emergency meeting at the hokage's office.

* * *

At the meeting:

Within minutes all the clan heads of the village assembled in their battle attire.

Hiruzen coughed to get their attention. He saw the tense expression on their faces,

"As you all know", he began "we are now being attacked by the nine tailed beast. Currently all the jounins and chunins available in the village are either holding the beast back or evacuating the civilians. Each of you are to gather a strike force comprising of eight ninja and secure the borders as we do not want other villagers to attack when our defenses are low. Tsume (inuzuka clan head) your group is tasked to guard the hospital. The rest of you are to go to the posts designated by Shikaku Nara (Nara clan head) who will be coordinating the plans while I will be fighting the beast till the Yondaime (fourth) arrives". He heard a round of 'hai's' (yes).

Everyone rushed out as soon as the meeting was over. Hiruzen looked on Minato's photo, 'I hope you would return soon', thought Hiruzen. "Jiraiya let's go", he said and they both left.

* * *

After the meeting:

Hiruzen, Jiraiya and the anbu present rushed through the roof tops of the village they could see a toad fighting the kyuubi (nine failed beast). They assumed that their hokage was fighting the beast. They saw the beast's tailed beast bomb being blocked by rashmon. Jiraiya was proud of his student and his drive to protect the village.

When they reached the battlefield their was a dust cloud caused by the last combination technique (summoning+hirashin). When the dust cloud settled Jiraiya and Hiruzen saw a figure wearing a white cloak with kanji for sage on his back standing on the purple toad now recognized as Gamaken.

When the dust settled, Hiruzen was surprised to see Naruto. He unlike Jiraiya didn't know that it was Naruto, while Hiruzen knew that Naruto was strong never believed that he was powerful enough to hold on his own against a tailed beast.

Jiraiya was proud of his second apprentice and his godson, who grew into a powerful shinobi (ninja) despite the circumstances. "Naruto try to hold the beast a little longer till I summon Ma and Pa", yelled Jiraiya. Naruto nodded to this and glanced at Gamaken, who got his master's message and attacked the beast with his sasumata (Gamaken's weapon in canon).

Hiruzen immediately summoned Emma, the monkey king and it transformed into a bo-staff. Hiruzen used his bo-staff to attack the bijuu (tailed beast). Jiraiya who now had entered into his sage mode with the help of Ma and Pa shoved a senpou oodama rasengan (sage art: giant rasengan) on the bijuu (tailed beast) which further aided Hiruzen's effort to push the beast out of Konoha's walls.

Kyuubi (nine tailed beast) was growling as it had been pushed back by three mortals and so it retaliated by attacking the toad with its tails. Gamaken struggled to block the strike with its shield while grumbling about being clumsy.

* * *

With Minato (few minutes before):

Minato saw the tailed beast creating havoc and he knew that he would have to seal the beast. While being a seal master, he knew the limitation of his seal he would need to hold the bijuu (tailed beast) while performing the technique. He only knew of one person who could subjugate a tailed beast and with that thought he glanced at his wife.

Kushina understood her husbands intentions wanted to object but she knew better, she would gladly give her life if that meant her family be safe and gave him a weak smile and kissed her newly born daughter.

Kushina was shocked to the core when she saw his husband taking their child in his arms, she now knew what he was planning. "Minato I will gladly drag the beast with myself to hell but don't seal the beast in Narumi", she screamed at him with tears streaming down her face. Being a jinchuriki (power of a human sacrifice) Kushina knew how they are treated and she didn't want her child to be treated in such a way.

Minato sighed, he knew that convincing his wife was not easy. Minato spoke in a broken voice, "Kushina, I know that and even if you drag the beast to death it will eventually reform and your death will be in vain. This is for the best Kushina, believe me in this way Narumi will probably have her family with her I stead of being alone".

Kushina only nodded but her facial expressions showed clearly that she didn't like it.

Minato kissed Kushina and embraced her in a hug and flashed to the village center with his family.

* * *

With Kakashi and Gai:

Kakashi and Gai were returning from an A-rank mission from spring country. The mission was a success but tiresome. Kakashi and Gai were currently resting under a tree when he had a bad feeling. Gai saw Kakashi's expression change and decided to lighten his rival's mood and yelled, "how are you Kakashi, my youthful friend". Kakashi was broken out of his musing and immediately said, "fine".

Gai was taken back, he expected Kakashi to say something like 'Gai did you say something' to annoy him. He knew something bad was going to happen. If he only knew better...

Author's notes:

I hope you liked the story.

I'm sorry for the late update, I will try to update at least once every week.

Feel free to point the mistakes I made so that I can improve myself.

Your suggestions and opinions are always welcome.

Thank you all for your support.

Bye for now,

Adharsh.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes:

This is my first attempt on writing a fan fiction. This story is one of my few ideas.

As I said since it is my first story, I am likely to make mistakes, please excuse me and help me improve as a writer.

I know that the previous chapter was short. But I will try to make the chapters a bit more lengthy.

Now I would like to thank all of you who spend your time reading this story.

Thank you for all your reviews , favorites and follows.

Naruto will be the main character of the story with emphasis on his family and the other ninjas.

* * *

Disclaimer:

I wish I could own Naruto, but I sadly do not. I only own the plot of this story.

* * *

Before the story begins let me introduce you to the plot of the story.

In this story Minato and Kushina are alive.

Naruto is fourteen years of age at present.

Kakashi is older than naruto.

Itachi is a five year old kid and Sasuke is only a month old just as in canon.

Shisui is of Naruto's age.

Kyuubi has not yet attacked the village.

Tsunade and Shizune have not left the village.

Naruto is not abused in any kind by the villagers or his family.

Naruto will have a sister, Narumi Namikaze.

Ninja techniques used in the story will be written in their Japanese name while their English names will be written within brackets.

Any Japanese words used will have their English names written in brackets.

Speech of bijuu ( tailed beasts ) and summon animals will be written in bold characters.

* * *

Enough of my rambling, now on with the story.

**My Ninja Way**

Chapter 4 (edited as of 07-11-2014)

Minato and Kushina were proud to see their son fighting to defend his village along with two kage level shinobi's (ninjas). Kushina cried knowing that they might not be able to spend time together as a family if something went wrong tonight. Minato seeing his wife's distress hugged her. She gave him a weak smile and hoped that nothing happened to her family.

Naruto sensed his father appear using his hirashin (flying thunder god technique) beside him, but he was surprised to see his mother, who was weak from the extraction and his newly born sister. 'What are you thinking tou-san (father)', thought knew that whatever his father was planning was not going to end good.

It all made sense his father was going to turn his sister into a jinchuriki (container of a tailed beast). Though he didn't like it, he knew it must be done lest the Leaf village would fall. Naruto knew the life that the jinchuriki endured and didn't want his sister to have the same fate. The thought alone made him sick. He was determined to prevent it if he could.

"Sandaime-sama (third hokage) fall back I know that you are low on chakra, so please fall back. Jiraiya sensei (teacher), prepare the sealing altar", ordered Minato. Jiraiya immediately knew what was going to happen and the thought made his heart clench, Kushina appeared as if she would break down into tears any moment.

To his utter amazement Naruto kept his calm and cool demeanor without showing any emotion, but Jiraiya knew better he could see the determination and desire to protect clearly in Naruto's eyes. Hiruzen saw this and as much as he hated to admit it Naruto was a part Ucchiha (**AN: **Namikaze are believed to be distant relatives of the Ucchiha clan) and their love for their precious persons out weighted their own lives and he could see it clearly in Naruto's eyes.

Jiraiya didn't know what yo feel at this moment- to be proud of his young protege or to outrightly scold him. He knew that he would regret this when he saw Naruto facing him and muttering a sorry after giving him a small smile and it all happened in a flash.

* * *

With Minato:

After ordering Jiraiya to prepare the sealing altar he was about to take of to hold down the kyuubi (nine tailed beast) when he saw the beast using its tails to attack him. Minato tried in vain to suppress the kyuubi (nine tailed beast) using a suppressor seal, to his utter amazement the seal tag was burned even before it reached the beast due to the potency of its chakra and once again he was knocked to the side. It was the first time the yellow flash of Konoha (hidden leaf village) truly felt weak. He saw the destruction the kyuubi made. The northern sector and the industrial sector of village was utterly destroyed. While the buildings could be rebuild eventually, thousands of villagers and ninjas died. The forest around the area was reduced to ashes. He was ashamed of himself for not being able to protect the ones whom he had sworn to protect.

Gamaken was struggling in vain to keep the beast while earning time for his master to gather chakra and rest.

The beast was violently lashing its tails and was about to impale the still tired and pale Kushina. Minato knew that he won't be able to make it in time to save his wife as he watched helplessly as she was about to be killed in front of his eyes.

* * *

With Kushina:

She saw the beasts tail about to impale her, she was too tired to move away. She knew that her life was over and closed her eyes tightly waiting for her death.

Moments passed and Kushina didn't feel any thing happen to her except the splashing of a warm liquid and decided to open her eyes. To her horror the warm liquid was red in color redder than her hair, it was blood. She was mortified to see her son standing before her. To her horror he had taken the blow which was meant to end her life. Without knowing tears were already streaming down her face when she saw the beast's claw passing through his stomach.

Minato, Sarutobi and Jiraiya couldn't hold back their grief. Minato was trying in vain to hold back a sob.

Naruto turned and gave his mother his infamous toothy grin while coughing blood. Naruto watched his surroundings burn, utterly destroyed, he was not gong to sit back and watch as his village burned. He turned his head to his father, no the hokage and said "hokage sama I will perform my technique and try to seal the beast inside myself. If can't fully seal it inside me I will split the bijuu ( tailed beast ) into its yin and yang counterpart and seal one of the part into me and you should seal the other into Narumi using your hakke no fun shikki (eight trigrams seal).

Minato readily protested that he shouldn't overexert himself and go to Tsunade to heal himself. Without acknowledging his fathers words Naruto made two seal-less kage bunshins (shadow clones) which immediately pulled him out of the beasts claws. He immediately sensed his father approaching from behind him, probably to knock him out.

Naruto made two more clones and gave them a nod, without further comments they flashed to four corners equidistant from each other and performed a long series of hand signs. Minato was stunned to see his son outshine him by performing the four corners sealing barrier trapping the beast along with himself. Jiraiya was gob smacked to see his young protege perform a barrier technique which needed four kage level shinobi to perform normally.

"This is a technique i wished i never would have to use. Behold my ultimate technique" now Naruto threw the scroll which he had on his back up wards in a circular motion and he made a series complex hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground yelling "summoning jutsu shikki fuin (reaper death seal).

Minato, Jiraiya and Hiruzen were amazed to see the technique. Jiraiya and Minato was anxious to see the fuinjutsu (sealing technique) that they were eager to learn in action while Kushina was crying out loudly. They saw a ghostly image of the shinigami (death god) appear behind Naruto holding lanterns and a long sword on his hands. Minato saw the shinigami's hands pierce through his sons belly and and absorbing the chakra of the beast into Naruto's body. By this time Naruto was panting and coughing blood, Naruto knew that his end was near and at any moment his soul would would be in death gods stomach.

As his chakra was reduced the the clones poofed out of existence and they all saw a weak and tired Naruto holding the beast which was now a quarter of its actual size using the magnificent sealing technique. The bijuu was trying in vain to free itself from the sealing array. The bijuu roared and tried to break free from the seal bind. Knowing that he was at his limit, Naruto gave a weak nod to his father.

Minato immediately sealed the rest of the bijuu into his daughter using the hakke no fuin shikki (eight trigrams sealing technique) when he heard Naruto muttering fuin (seal). Immediately the death god started absorbing both his and the biju'spirit into its body.

Naruto smiled weakly towards his family coughing blood. "Father", he called Minato. The relation between the father and son was almost ruined when Naruto refused to teach Minato his shikki fuiin no jutsu (reaper death seal). "Father", he began " the day I refused to give you the formula *coughs blood* for the technique is not because I didn't *coughs* want to teach you my jutsu. Its because* coughs a lot of blood*its because the jutsu sacrifices the users life. Please take care of little Narumi Chan and mother. I know that eventually you would be forced to reveal it to the village about her status and her life will be difficult being the jinchuriki *coughs a great deal of blood*. Ensure that she will not hate the villagers due to their ignorance. Instead direct her hatred towards me. Tell her that I purposely did the sealing on her to make her life hell. I'm sure she will be the light of the world when it will be in darkness".

Naruto coughs a great deal of blood and turns to his mother and smiles weakly at her and says, "thank you for teaching me, caring g for me and helping me, thank you for loving me and letting me be your son, I love you mom".

Kushina cries on Minato's chest as she sees her child in distress and couldn't do any thing to help him.

Naruto then turns to Jiraiya and asks,"hope I made you proud". And with that Naruto fell down and before hitting the ground he was caught by Jiraiya. Unknown to all a seal faded into Naruto's skin sealing a bit of his chakra within it along with a body preservation jutsu. Unknown to all before his eyes closed Naruto's azure blue eyes turned red with three tomoes in each eye. The long forgotten bloodline of the Namikaze clan was now awakened.

The Jiraiya felt Naruto's pulse and couldn't find one. He was broken by the unexpected demise of his protege. He had high hopes for Naruto and even thought that Naruto was the child of prophecy. Jiraiya felt that it was his fault for letting Naruto die.

Gamaken bowed his head in shame as he was not able to protect his summoner and dispelled before shedding a tear.

The sages ma and pa also shed tears as they lost one of their promising summoners.

Minato and Kushina were weeping uncontrollably while holding their younger child.

Minato was asked to attend the council meeting to begin the rebuilding of the village.

However Hiruzen said that he would take care of it and Minato was greatful for it.

Minato escorted Kushina to the Namikaze mansion that day. Sarutobi Hiruzen had already begun taking charge of rebuilding the village

A funeral service was made for the fallen shinobi, the next day. The fourth hokage, Namikaze Minato addressed the function. All the villagers and ninjas attended and paid their respects to the fallen the shinobi (ninjas) who fought and bled for the protection of their beloved village.

Kushina was a mess she was weeping uncontrollably at the death of her son. She knew the life of a shinobi and that death was inevitable but she was a mother and to witness her sons death right before her eyes broke her heart. Her friends Mikoto and Hana comforted her.

Shisui felt his heart shattering into a thousand pieces. His only friend was dead and he was not able to do anything about it.

Shisui saw Itachi Ucchiha, the prodigy of the Ucchiha clan weeping uncontrollably. It surprised him, it was unusual for the normally stoic Ucchiha to show emotion.

Little did he know that the little Ucchiha considered Naruto like his own brother.

Itachi promised himself that he will not let this happen to any of his precious people.

* * *

Authors notes:

I know most of you won't like this chapter.

But it is needed for development of the plot.

Do not fear Naruto is one of the main character of the story , he will soon make his appearance in the upcoming chapter.

And there will be a pairing for Naruto in this story (send your suggestions), for that I have set up a poll, reviews will also be taken into consideration.

The opinion of regular reviewers will have greater preference.

Sorry for the late update. School reopened and I had a lot of work to do, teachers were showering us with assignments and home works.

So until next time,

Adharsh.


End file.
